After the end
by 666Rik666
Summary: We all know, that Aresia's plan to wipe out the male part of mankind failed. But what if she succeeded. How will one certain blonde Hellspawn manage in this world? Spawn Naruto in DC world, with other charachters from their respective worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter I.**

Naruto looked over the ruins. Two thousand years. He guarded this world for this exact time. Why? Well everything started really strange.

When he was born demon was sealed inside of him. However his father, who did the sealing, failed in summoning the God of Death and summoned Great Demon Malboelgia instead. Minato was forced to agree to his terms. His son will serve as his general.

His life was pretty much crap. Sabotaged education, next to nothing to eat, too high prices. The onlything that was good was his secret relationship with Hinata Hyuuga. However after he became ninja everything went downside. Sasuke fled, but Naruto managed to return him.

Instead of receiving the praise, people started to fear him. Jiraya took him away from the village, for training as he called it. Training, all that this idiot did, was peeping on woman in bathhouses. However, nothing changed. And several months later it became worse. Jiraya died in the fight with the leader of Akatsuki.

And said Leader came to village.

In fight with him Hinata disappeared under one of his attacks. That was the first time when gift of Malboelgia activated. He bathed in rage and hatred, and while they were on war it was only encouraged.

With Tsunade in coma and Danzo ruling the village, Naruto's state was as government wanted, easy to control. However when he killed the fake Madara and fulfilled the transformation into Hellspawn, Naruto started to thirst for more blood.

And he satisfied his blood thirst through taking it from Konoha ninjas. After that Malboelgia took him. Some of his memories were sealed and he was turned into perfect General of Hellspawn army. He passed through many battles and after meeting with Angel the Hellspawn hunter, he managed to return his memories.

Allied with said huntress he attacked Malboelgia and his war cry shook the very timbers of creation reverberating across the worlds and the ranks of the damned fell to their knees before him, waiting for decision of the King of the Damned.

And Naruto made his choice. He remembered the surprised faces of the holy and the damned, when he stepped, through the green flames in the realm of oblivion. Here, he was found by God. Here he was given the mission. To protect the world of mortals for two thousand years, since time he will be transported to, and he will see his fiancé, Hinata, again.

He took the deal, after all being crucified on spiked crest wasn't really pleasant. He was granted the Sword of God as his weapon and mark of the deal that he made.

He saw, how He was born. He saw how Judas showed solders where He was. He saw as He was crucified. He got the rope for Judas, while he prepared for his departure. He pushed the boulder away as He returned on seventh day. He protected the innocent when religion became corrupted mockery of what it was.

For two thousand years he was the last line between the mortals and forces of destruction. Twentieth century was the worst, but he managed.

In year 2000th A.C. he was informed that his bargain was finally upheld and he was free, as greatest champion still, Sword remained in his hand. He was also informed that his wife arrived to this world but not alone. Another of his world were with her.

He was also informed that her memories were still a mess. However, none of those, who arrived with her wanted to use it against him or her, not that it mattered though, he already signed their death warrants, and he will personally kill them.

For three years he searched the Earth, through different means, trying to find Hinata. All in vain. Then it happened, mad amazon, named Aresia killed all men on the planet using some kind of toxin. Since in his flesh was a bit different from what usually could be called 'normal' he evaded such fate.

However when he found about Themiscyra he understood that his wife could be in one of magically hidden enclaves. This enraged him to no end. Hence, why he sat in old bar, where his bone throne was located and tried to get himself drunk.

Here he was found by Alucard, his old friend, or as he was known in his mortal life, Trevor Belmonte.

"I can see that our noble king is still fighting the green dragon." said Alucard looking at impressive rows of empty bottles. "And how the battle is going?"

Naruto raised half-empty bottle. "My enemy needs a serious reinforcement, Alucard. As always, by the way. Now, why are you here?" asked he.

"Alucard raise a chair from the floor, put it on its legs and set on it. "I will be brief. It's time to rise the Old Guard."

From surprise Naruto's mask melted away from his face. "What?"

"We must raise father and others." said Alucard, putting his armored hands in lock before his face. "The Age of Men is close to an end. Without any help Humanity destroyed itself. Once again it is the age of monsters. And said monsters need their kings. We need father's might before we will assault the B.P.R.D.'s prison where others are held."

Naruto looked at the half empty bottle. The he threw it into the wall.

"To hell with reasons, let's roll!"

 **Nesferatu Cathedral**.

They entered the Nosferatu cathedral, where the infamous vampire, Dracula rested in slumber. After he was forced into sleep by his son, Alucard, Lucifer decided to return much more elier than they anticipated. During Renaissance. Dracula was awoken ahead of schedule, Fallen Angel slain, and great vampire after several years of activity returned to slumber, from time to time he was returning, and such time was today.

Green energy touched the coffin, where vampire slept. And it awakened him.

 **Tibeth. Secret base of B.P.R.D**.

Liz had a really problematic day. First she lost most of her personnel during the toxin release. The she was appointed as new director and then this. She looked at the ruined fortress, which housed most powerful mystical beings and humans, who became too powerful to be left free.

She came to the first destroyed cell. Deathstroke. God Slayer. With sword, that gave him ability to slay gods, made by Hephaestus in his hands and restored youth he managed to kill the Titan, by the decree of the gods of Olympus he was thrown to this specially built cell.

She passed the cell and looked at the other one, this one was created so no darkness was in it. Cell of Jackie Estacado. Chosen of Darkness himself, he was one of the most frightening beings on Earth, also he was a professional hitman and unlike his other family members wasn't half-bad, until something happened between him and that policewoman, how was her name again? Sara?

He was placed here with instructions to never turn off the light.

And the last cells. She breathed in and out. Unlike previous ones she felt guilt. First cell, large aquarium, belonged to her friend Abe Sapien, after unfortunate accident when he was shoot, his metabolism played a trick on his body and by the order of higher ups he was send here.

And final one. Anung Un Rama. Unung An Rama. Destroyer of the Worlds. Creator of the Worlds. To her simply Hellboy. Her dear friend. The one she loved. The one, who she with her own hands put in this cell.

 **Unknown place. Same with freed captives**.

SHHHH.

Hellboy opened the can of beer. He made a big gulp. Jackie was eating pizza, while Abe was calibrating some strange device. Deathstroke cleaned his weapons and with Alucard doing the same. Dracula sat on his throne, which he specifically summoned from his pocket dimension.

Naruto in his Spawn attire entered the room.

"As you already know, the Age of Man has ended. There were so many prophecies about nearly each of us, bringing the forces of Chaos, Hell or Darkness into this world… Yet Humanity managed to destroy itself without any aid."

His red cloak clapped behind his shoulders. "It's time for us to take our rightful places under this sun and moon, on this earth. It's time for us to walk freely, without any kind of problem over this earth. It's time to take everything back. With Humanity in a state it is now, we can finally be free from the weight of the prophecies."

They raised their hands, showing that they are with him.

 **Meanwhile above the Earth. Watchtower**.

Diana looked at the Earth from the illuminator, her sister, Aresia, succeeded in destruction of the male part of the populace. She looked at the coffins behind her. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter. Dear friends, who supported her and showed that Man's World wasn't as bad as she thought and was worth protecting, Diana once again sighed.

Gentle hand of Shayera touched her shoulder. In recent days of unrest and anarchy, her only remaining friend was last remaining pillar of strength, her sisters and mother, because of Aresia's actions waged war with Atlantis. Part of the civilian populace hated her guts because she was Amazon like Aresia and she still had a lot of mess to clean after the super villainesses, who roamed free and caused havoc everywhere.

"Brace yourself, Diana. Nothing is over, yet." said Shayera.

"But what can we do?" asked the Amazon.

"We will do what we always do. Continue to stop the bad guys or gals as in our cause." she pushed the button on the console and different images of female heroes appeared before them. "Fortunately we are not the only heroes on the planet."

Diana smiled, for the first time in many days.

 **Themiscyra**.

She walked down the shore with young three-year old girl. She looked around enjoying the beautiful view around her. She looked over it for the last time, knowing, that war will change this soon. She didn't doubt that conflict will come.

Of course they had protection of Hera, Athena, Artemis and Zeus. But some other gods were enraged with Aresia far too much. Poseidon granted his support to Queen Mera, Ares to anyone, who wanted to kill the Amazons or destroy the Themiscyra.

Dark forces lurked in the shadows. Ra's Al Ghul wanted revenge for the death of his apprentice and father of his grandson. Talia supported him in this, and whole League, all, who remained wanted to reclaim their positions of power. Destruction of the Amazons was perfect opportunity.

Savage was gathering supervillians, who survived the toxin release. Among them were such as Brain, General Immortus and so on. Also he found those, who were immune to the toxin because of condition they were in, like Cinderblock or Clayface. He also searched for those, who survived allergen through some kind of fluke and needed a quick extraction. Like Bane. It turns out that if in your veins runs mostly Venom, said drug can neutralize the toxin for some time.

She didn't knew all this but she felt the uneasiness with her heart. When she arrived to this island, with nearly no memories about herself, except some strange visions and her own name, she didn't know what to do. Fortunately Amazons took her as one of their own. They taught her they nourished her to full health.

When several month later she found out that she was pregnant, Amazons once again helped her. Her three year old daughter, Himawari, now walked beside her. When other portals appeared and others much like her arrived to this world, she finally received the answers. The blonde woman, who was the leader, named Tsunade told her that they fled from terrible cataclysme and she also asked didn't any other arrive to the island.

When she heard that they were the only ones she looked… strange. Like it was relief and worry combined.

Hinata didn't know why, but she didn't believe said woman. Not even for a second. Oh, she was assured that they fled, but not from the cataclysm.

And some part of her whispered that she held the answers, desired by her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter II.**

 **With Naruto.**

Dark alleys. Left, nearly destroyed buildings. Crossroads. Those were parts of his kingdom. Here in shadows he was invincible. Here he felt himself safe. The only problematical thing was the fact that while he was summoned everybody wanted their father/brother/son, chose anyone, back.

Resurrections weren't his business anymore. If he was a normal demon… then maybe. But he is Hellspawn a warrior demon, born to fight and kill. And looking at the buildings of Gotham, where shadows ruled supreme, he felt like an emperor, who returned to his capital.

He looked, how super villainesses robbed the banks and battled Supergirl and Batgirl. However he needed to face another one, he was perfectly sure that those two will manage to deal with Poison Ivy, Livewire and Miss Quinzel.

He needed to deal with one of the villains, who managed to survive the purge. He slowly walked down the dark streets in search of the one, who claimed to be the Master of Fear. He was interested a bit in Scarecrow, mostly, how he managed to not die like others.

He passed different hideouts, tracking the villain through the scent of his sins. Whatever Scarecrow was expecting he never thought that he will be found by dark intimidating figure… just like before.

"Bats? Wait you are not…" clawed dark hands grabbed his throat, green glowing eyes pierced his soul seeing every small fear, every sin, every secret.

And then there was nothing but… fear. Scarecrow screamed.

Naruto stood up. He took all that he needed from Scarecrow's mind, faster than lightning his sword appeared in his hand and he placed it near the throat of the one was spying over him all this time.

"Hide and seek never was your strong side, Covenant." said Naruto dissolving his sword, when he saw the one, who was before him.

"Your faithful knight has his flows, My Lord." replied ancient crusader. Back in Dark Ages, Lord Covenant had a deal with Malboelgia, to return to real world, to meet his wife. He was the first, who denied Malboelgia, if you didn't count Cagliostro. This however didn't end well.

Unlike many others, Covenant swore his allegiance to Naruto. He was a knight with specific code. He needed a king to serve.

"We have a problem with Raenius." Naro scoffed. Raenius was one of the eldest Hellspawns and certainly the ugliest. Son of Cronus, half-brother to Zeus, Raenius hated his so-called family with passion and thirsted for revenge.

When his brother Zeus killed his father, he decided to deal with unwanted successor for the throne, and show other half-bloods, what will happen to them if they will dare to even dream about his throne.

First was his mother, the centaurs who protected him according to the will of his other half-brother, Chiron.

And finally he was ripped to shreds and thrown into the depths. He awoke in the place filled with fire and brimstone, deeper than Tartarus itself.

"Call me your daddy!" said the giant… thing that he saw first, when he opened his eyes. Malboelgia laughed.

High devil found many such as him. He wanted to use them to wipe out old gods in the Endwar. Without him in Hell and Malboelgia dead. Raenius decided to take all power for himself, but unlike Malboelgia and Naruto, he didn't had enough power to held the connection to the several dimensions like Malboelgia did. He couldn't find worthiest of the worthy to keep them in his army, like Malboelgia did.

But he had a talent in diplomacy.

Through God of War, his treacherous nephew, he managed to find a wizard, who will became his tool and conduit of his will.

His plans weren't so secret, so nearly all Hellspawns knew that war is coming. Raenius looked for allies, while his armies prepared for war, you don't need to be a genius to understand where it is going and if you heard about ugliest Hellspawn even a bit, it was easy to predict his first strike.

All this told Naruto his trusty knight Covenant. And mostly greatest Hellspawn didn't care. If not for one thing: Olympians had magically hidden enclaves, without a doubt there were high chances that his wife is in one of them, he couldn't ally himself with Olympians, they will use his wife to turn him into their weapon.

But he couldn't negotiate with Raenius either, because he was a candidate with more powers, than current lord and soldiers followed him more willingly, than Raenius. It will be foolish act, to let him back into the ranks of Spawn Army.

Naruto placed the Scarecrow on his shoulder and carried him to the point of destination. Naruto smiled showing his fanged smile. He will use the Master of Terror to spread the terror of his own.

 **Watchtower. With Diana and others**.

Amazon looked over the hall, with different heroines all around her. She looked to her right, there stood heroines that were relatives and apprentices to the deceased members of the Justice League, such as Kara, Barbara and Karen, then she looked to the left, there stood new heroines she never met, Angela the Huntress, celestial being, angel of vengeance also a sword for hire, Sara Pezzini carrier of the ancient artifact, Witchblade, which chose its wielder only from women and finally Danielle, the host to the ancient power, called Angelus, resurrection Light itself.

Diana stood in front of her fellow heroines alongside the Hawkgirl and prepared to give a speech.

"I'm glad that in these dire times all of you, alongside the others, who still didn't manage to come, but promised to, answered our call. I'm glad that despite the fact that one of my sisters caused all that havoc and suffering you still decided to listen me out." she breathed out and continued.

"Forces that protected the Earth were cut more than in half. Yet those, who wanted to cause nothing but chaos and misery, spread them still. It doesn't matter to them, that their action thin our defenses further. Darksied haven't forgotten about his defeat and ancient enemies spread their powers here on Earth. I can see only one way to stop this madness. We must unite! We must face them all as one!"

Her words had drowned in sea of applause, however one lasted longer than others. Everybody turned to see the red-haired woman with a cigarette in her mouth, on her black uniform was a symbol of the hand gripping a sword.

"Great speech." said the red head. Every super heroine instantly prepared for battle. Red head raised her hands. "Easy there girls. If I wanted your deaths you would be already dead. My name is Liz Sherman, thanks to certain someone's crazy battle sister, I'm director of B.P.R.D."

"Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development?" asked Batgirl. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" asked Kara, who stood to her right.

"I know of them, Batman had several consultations from Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, before his unfortunate death. He was also a friend of Jason Blood. I didn't know how they became friends though."

"I can answer this question." everybody turned to Liz.

She get several files with mark of the Bureau and sign "Top Secret", on them. "You better come closer, there is no other version of this file."

"In 1944th Nazi tried to turn the tides of war through summoning powerful demons. That's how This little creature was summoned." super heroines looked at the photos of humanoid child. It definitely wasn't human, humans doesn't have one arm bigger than other and horns on their heads and tails behind them. "Professor, befriended the creature and raised him as his own son. He even called him Hellboy."

"I fail to see how that is anything of importance." said Hawkgirl.

"Even if he was our ally and trustful agent for long decades, Hellboy was son of Azzael and his true name was Anung Un Rama." said Liz, menacingly looking at the winged woman for interfering in her tale.

"That means 'and upon his brow set a crown of fire' in one of abyssal languages." said Zattanna.

"Yes, Hellboy was destined to bring the doom upon humanity. His right hand, a stone gauntlet, is a key to release Old Ones and wipe out Humanity. So he was captured and placed in prison."

I still fail to see where we came in." said Hawkgirl.

Liz growled. "From the time Hell boy was summoned, only two, from those, who met him in that old church remain alive. Because of whole ordeal, we lost the contact with secured prison, where he was placed. As we found later he managed to run away, with a help of one of those two individuals."

Liz gave the old photo to Wonder Woman. There circling Hellboy were different people, but on the right and left ends of the photo, were two, who were so different from others that they instantly got full attention for themselves.

On the right end was a figure covered by cloak head to toe. "We believe that the one in the cloak is the one, who managed to get Hellboy and a bunch of captives away from the prison." Diana didn't answer all her attention was gained by beautiful woman, clad in armor, with blonde hair. Her face was too well-known to Diana.

"Mother…" whispered she.

Meanwhile Sara Pezzini decided to interfere into their discussion, while Diana was too shocked that her mother was fighting during the Second World War, she actually thought that the Amazon was more shocked over the fact that her mother left the island, while ordering her to not do so.

"You said that there were others?" asked she.

"Yes. There are. Deathstroke got there, after he had slain the Titan. Abe Sapien, one of our agents too got there after higher ups in Bureau became too paranoid. And…"

"And?"

"And Jackie Estacado."

She didn't need to tell Sara anything, she understood in what kind of shit they now were. Against them were Beasts of Armageddon, bunch of people, who had the powers and, because of their actions, reasons to destroy the world.

 **Unknown location**.

Naruto looked how red blood stained the floor. He sat in front of well beaten form a woman, who was strapped to the chair.

"Well? Are you finally ready for a talk with me?" spit was her only response.

Naruto sighed. "As you wish. I didn't want for this to come so far." he turned to the figure, who stood in the shadows of his bar. "I need a bit of help here Dracul."

Gabriel stepped from the shadows and turned into stream of red energy, which instantly got inside the woman, through her ears, nostrils, eyes and mouth. Ropes were turned aprt by sudden burst of strength, red light pierced through different spots on her body. And in loud explosion, spraying blood and gore everywhere, woman exploded.

"You found what we needed?" asked Naruto. Vampire nodded. "Good. It's time to prepare for the meeting with our soon-to-come guests."

 **Ra's Al Ghul's palace. Nearly the same time**.

Enraged Ra's Al Ghul is very rare sight. So when he was informed that good chunk of his forces, alongside the half of humanity, is dead He wasn't angry he was furious. So while Ra's was giving his rage an exit. Naruto was checking young Damian's progress.

He was already healthy, but his mother still didn't let him rise, she was too worried. Ra's had also another reason to be furious. Bruce may have not been the promising student he wanted. But he was great, one of the best, maybe even the best… As somebody, who taught him Ra's had a special bond with his apprentice, moreover he was his grandson's father.

He hated it. He enjoyed the clash with worthy enemy, however dying from something like this? Like illness? Ra's felt himself greatly offended. And all his rage was focused on those, who created that little blonde monster. On Amazons.

Not many knew that long ago Amazons were using sailors from lost ships to procreate, after sex they usually killed the sailors, however once, a priest escaped their grasp he used a boat to flee, shock was to much for him, till his last days he was viewed as madman and nobody listened to his tales about beautiful sea devils and sirens.

No one except his tormentor, who got all details about sea devils, the strange land and brutally murdered the priest, so his tale shall never be told again. From the moment the heart of the priest stopped beating, nobody except his killer knew, how to get to Themyscira.

Nobody except Ra's Al Ghul.

And he was about to take his revenge on Amazons.

By showing the way to their home to enraged women, who lost their dear sons, brothers and fathers.

Demon's Head smiled. So much Chaos. So much suffering all because of one Amazon.

His smile grew wider. This century just started and he already saw something like this. Without a doubt, there was much more to see and learn for him in this world, than he believed before. Ra's felt himself like fire ran through his veins .

First time in many years Ra's Al Gul felt himself young again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Unknown location. Old Bar.**

Giant gauntlet made of red stone grabbed the bottle of whiskey. In one chug its owner empted more than half of it.

Hellboy placed the bottle back on the bar stand.

After all things he saw, after all deeds he had done, he was surprised that he didn't turn into a fucking wreck, from all the alcohol, he tried to dull his feelings with.

He remembered Mexico, Africa, Britain, where he was sent to Hell and many other places. Weight of the Crown of Flames on his head constantly reminded him about his obligations and responsibilities.

Sword of Hell attached to his belt, made for his right hand reminded him that soon, it must be pulled out of its sheath. With each passing second Hellboy was more and more sure that he needed something that would balance this destructive power.

Or at least… negate it.

He remembered about the powers left to him through his mother's lineage. He was unprepared to held them before. But now he didn't even have a choice.

To his right sat his trusty friend and ally, Abe Sapien. Both of them spend some time in specially built secure prison of B.P.R.D. and they didn't want to go back.

She silently entered the bar and took the empty sit to his left. Hellboy dealt with the remaining whiskey.

"How is going, Liz?" asked he. Sparks from his crown flew in different directions as he turned his head to his once closest friend.

"As always. Working. Hunting. Returning someone's sorry ass to his home." replied she.

"You mean to the jail? We pass." said Abe, pouring another glass with whiskey.

Liz sighed "Abe, Red, you must understand it's…"

"For the betterment of Humanity… We heard." interfered Hellboy. "Well… News fresh for you Liz, there is no more Humanity! Your chances to restore after this are miniscule at best!" he laughed and his laughter was empty. "So many prophecies… So many madmen and demons and some ancient creatures, who tried to destroy the Humanity… and they did it themselves!" He grabbed the new bottle. "I'm not dealing with that shit anymore, Liz. Humanity is dying out very successfully even without my aid. I will stay here and rest. Go to your new bunch of super friends, leave us freaks alone."

"Unfortunately we cannot do this." They turned to see Diana, Sara, Angela and Karen in the doorway. "You will go with us."

Hellboy chuckled. "Sorry girls, but actually… You are locked here with us, not the other way." In a mere seconds insides of the bar changed. It became bigger and larger, now before Diana and her comrades and Hellboy near the bar stand laid a large empty space.

"Hah! This will not stop us!" screamed Angela charging into battle. Her spear was met by a large black sword with a skull in his guard. "Always quick to anger and charge into battle, isn't it, Angela?"

"Is it a God's Sword?" thought Angela, however she said other thing. "Good to see that you are still alive, where you were all this time?"

Naruto smiled with his fanged smile, symbiotic suit changed his mouth once again. "I was protecting this Earth, for two thousand years by the way." he jumped backwards, increasing the distance between them. "And you managed to destroy all my hard labor over one fucking night!"

From shadows to his right and left appeared Dracul and Alucard. "And here you will meet your doom if you will not stop now."

Diana looked around, she heard how doors closed behind them, with Jackie and Deathstroke guarding them from trespassing.

"Shit this is bad. What do you know about them?" asked Diana, turning to Angela.

"Why do you think I know something?"

"You know their leader personally." said Diana.

"Good point. Well the ugly one is Naruto he is Hellspawn, don't let his hellish lineage and looks deceive you, he is rather noble warrior, however this thing didn't stop him from being also a general of Hellspawn Army, his battle experience is numbered by thousand years, he is expert in any kind of combat, his mind is sharp enough to cut through steel and his fingers…"

"I hope you let the part about my fingers slide Angela? You liked what I did remember?" asked Naruto.

" **Be prepared kit, angry women are unpredictable. Unfortunately they are the only enemies left on this mudball."** said a deep voice in his head.

" _You finally decided to wake up? I didn't hear you since me and Dracul dealt with Lucy."_ said through his thoughts Naruto.

Kurama just growled in answer.

"Anyway… He is like Batman with superpowers. Those two are Dracul and Alucard, they are vampires and titled as Lords of Shadow. Behind us are renown hitmen, Near bar stand with Liz, who is pyrokinetic, is completely immune to fire Demon Lord. Need more tips about how deep in shit we are?" ended Angela.

"No… It's time for us to say goodbye and thank our dear hosts for their hospitality." said Diana. And shit hit the fan. With loud yell Sara disappeared in darkness yanked there by Jackie. Black blade passed millimeters near Diana's face, cutting her own, forged on Themyscira, in half.

"Forget to tell you." said Angela, blocking Spawn's hit with a lot of effort. "He has the Sword of God."

Meanwhile Sara got herself beaten in the dark kingdom of Jackie.

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked the King of Darkness.

"Why you took our daughter from me? Where is she, you fiend? I loved you, Jackie, but it looks like I had forgotten what kind of an ass you can be."

"Really? An ass?" he grabbed her hand. 'Let me show you the truth, my dear, truth that Witchblade tries to hide from you."

And she saw whit wastes of nothing, she saw hand of Jackie, clad in black armor, she saw silver blades of Witchblade and red blood of their daughter on her hands. "This is the truth Sara. I didn't took our daughter away from you. You killed her. And I will not forgive you for this." She felt how his hand grabbed her throat. "There were two things that I did right in my life and Hope was one of them. In memory of old times I will let you go. Next time I will gut you."

She was thrown out of Darkness, to the well beaten forms of her fellow heroines.

"Get this filth out of my bar boys." said Naruto to Hellboy and Abe.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in unknown location**.

Amanda Waller was a greedy, evil bitch and she was proud of it. Cadmus suffered a heavy hit after the Aresia's stunt, But she will manage And she already had a plan how to deal with Justice League.

She slowly got to the special sell with lanterns, imitating the red sun's light, covered the walls, floor and ceiling.

"How are you doing, my little cute kryptonian." she looked how beautiful blond girl clad in prison robes slowly rose from the center of her cell.

"I don't know who you are, but when I will get out of here…"

"You will not." under surprised blonde's eyes her exact copy appeared near Amanda Waller. "After all Kara Zor'El will be summoned to Justice League and become a member soon. While some unknown blonde will remain here."

Not listening to her screams anymore, Waller walked away, she like many others needed to meet with Head of the League of Shadows, she heard that they wished to give the location of Themyscira so they can have their revenge on Amazons.

Waller smiled. Amazons were tough warriors but it was good. Tough test subjects will live longer. Through them they will found a way to return the Human race back to Glory.

She looked at the figure covered by purple cloak and she had just the woman for such work. She also needed to contact poison Ivy, hear out how her special order is progressing.

 **In Gotham**.

Poison Ivy hated men. But Aresia's allergen killed all males on the Earth and polluted the environment, Poison Ivy feared that allergen will somehow mutate and spread over the world of animals, ecological catastrophe was slowly approaching. She needed to somehow fix what happened.

Gentle hands touched her stiffened shoulders.

"Red? Hey, Red, how about a girls night out? Just you, me and Catsy, like good ol' times."

Poison Ivy smiled, at least she got something good from all this mess. Yep, she and Harley are now a couple. Her smile grew wider. Joker was somebody, who she will not grieve over. She was certain about it. But Bats… he was dead now, so she could say that she will miss him. Unlike other males he actually tried. And Celina had a thing for him. She, without a doubt will grieve.

She was about to turn to Harley and continue from where they ended several hours ago, when something in her microscope gained her attention.

"Well, hello there, little one. Looks like my work is finally giving results." she left the strange root-like thing in the glass near the microscope and went to Harley. She needed a good stress relief after this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter IV.**

Sitting in his bar, while his partners were in different locations of the world, seeking something that they needed. He was now clad in hoodie and jeans, colored in same manner that his costume was. (See Al Simmons civilian attire in Spawn#251.)

He didn't expect anyone to get inside, his bar has the same magic defense that Tower of Fate had. So without him knowing there is no one… Ah… Yes… He really needed to stop this raids on his bar, he had nearly forgotten that he gave the key to Zatanna.

Under his heavy gaze another glass materialized before him. When he poured it with whiskey, Zatanna sat near him.

"Good to see you…"

"You too." replied Naruto.

"I heard you had some kind of problem with Justice League? I can help, since now I'm a member." said she.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone in this shit. And you can start asking the real questions." said Naruto. "I need you to get out of here, before Raven will come in. You had never seen each other eye to an eye. You despised her because of her origin and she didn't care because her control over her emotions was high."

"So why do you care now?"

Naruto sighed. "Times have changed, dear. Look around you. The Age of Men ended. I can feel how powers of ancient and dark origin stir in darkness. And like you in this time of change she had lost a lot." he turned to her. "My apprentice needs me know."

"Please, reconsider. With you we can return the humanity back to its rightful place!"

"You mean giving you my semen, so you will impregnate women with it, to return so needed numbers of male populace to required level?" asked he. "Well you choices are limited. Vandal is alive. I can bet that old Ra's had survived too. My boys don't want to continue their lineage right now. So your choice is between good, but cursed guys, who can only gave you monsters to breed and evil manipulate bastards like Luthor, who somehow survived the purge. With his state and value as one of the last male specimen he can receive even Supergirl to breed. After all what is the better way to spit on her dead cousin?"

"But…"

"No buts, young magician. Try to see when I'm not in a mood for diplomacy. Right now your League should focus on protecting Amazons."

"Why so? They did it for several thousands of years themselves."

"Before they faced the great enemies. But now an entire world thirsts for their blood. And I'm pretty sure one immortal family knows the way to their island. All that they need is people."

Zattana left him so deep in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into Raven in the doors.

 **Meanwhile in Gotham**.

Barbara Gordon moaned on the bed as 'Kara' pound her from behind. Galatea really liked this. Secret feelings that Kara felt to her friend, were also part of her, so in a way what and who Kara liked she liked too. And the other way.

Like two bodies with one mind.

She looked at the Barbara's bare back and felt another wave of desire, right now she was so… defenseless, so trusting… completely in her hands. Through the psychic link Galatea transferred what she was doing to Kara's mind.

Without a doubt she will have a lot of wet dreams. Galatea smiled as Barbara came under her.

A lot of wet dreams indeed.

 **England. Unknown location**.

Hellboy continued his path. He was there just several years ago and it seemed like eternity to him. So many failures, so many regrets… Once he swore that he will never return to Mexico and England. Looks like with current situation he will need to rethink his oaths.

He was ripped away from his thoughts when he noticed that he wasn't the first one to arrive here, footprints in the mud stated it clearly.

Sandals. Not many in this time wear them. Yet there were some, along those who knew what was in this location, who did. And judging by small footprints all of them were either woman or children. He didn't like this. He feared that he will be forced to deal with Amazones. Without a doubt their Queen has send them… or maybe even came with them to take the Excalibur.

Gathering all courage he still had he continued. Hellboy feared Excalibur, it was the resurrection, the symbol of a true king, something that he tried to evade, the greatest threat to his semi-normal life that he ever had.

But then he died. Then he became the Duke of Hell. Flaming crown was placed above his head and sword of his father was in sheathe on his belt. Now he needed to take even more responsibility. With those uneasy thoughts he continued his path.

As he feared she waited for him near the golden sword.

Hippolyta. Diana's mother.

"You grew up rather well, Hellboy." said she , turning to him.

"Queen." bowed half-devil. "I would have said that it's good to see you, but recently nobody is good to see me."

Hippolyta looked down. "I heard what happened. You lost a lot."

"I even died once. But life was good before that, so I don't really care. If you think that your decision to save my life gets you responsible somehow… then don't think like this."

She sighed. "I know… however this brings us to the second reason of our meeting. We need the sword."

Hellboy smiled. "I would have gladly given it to you if not for the cursed chunk of steel that is already attached to my belt. I need this sword. And only the one with the blood of King Arthur can take it out of stone."

Hippolyta made a sign and several amazons surrounded their position. 'Then you will give it to us, Hellboy. Or you will suffer the consequences."

 **Bar. With Naruto**.

Naruto bar was finally fixed. From inside and outside. His bar as has already been told was something akin to a crossroads between worlds and dimensions. So different versions of already known characters or even his own can be found in this unusual bar.

"Whiskey." said his client, showing three fingers.

Like with this high bald man. Usually he without any remorse will kill Lex Luthor. But this one was a bit different.

"So… what's the matter with this bar?" asked the bald man.

"As you already know, it a center of very unusual energy signature. Or in a way this bar is a crossroad dimension, a small pocket dimension that unifies all dimensions and worlds. Like mysterious House of Secrets or Tower of Fates Bar of Crossroads has its own guardian to maintain and protect it."

"And you are said guardian?" asked Alexander.

"Do you see anyone else here, Lex?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer. By the way what is happening in your dimension?"

"World War Second happens there. And with all superheroes, with and against us this will be tough."

"Ho… realy? You once again try to show that sharp mind is tougher than muscles? Once again you will try to show that Big Blue Boyscout isn't as tough as rumors say?"

"Boyscout? Stupid name. I already hate the one who bears it. But nearly all our metas or superheroes are females and miss Waller and her organization coordinates them against the Nazi."

"Nearly?"

"There are male magicians like that _merde_ Constantin."

"Let me guess… He once again tried to take power for himself during the mission?"

"That's how Amanda managed to make him work for her. But during his infiltration mission he was caught by Zatanna."

"And?" eagerly asked Naruto. He never liked the bastard. If it wasn't for Z, he would have killed him many years ago."

"She turned him into a rabbit, looks like she hadn't forgotten what happened in Milan. I must say being a blond rabbit, who smokes cigarettes and wears black tie, gave him a great success among the girls in cabaret where Zatanna sings now."

Naruto tried to imagine John Constantine as fat, blonde rabbit with cigarette and black tie. He was rather successive in that, so seconds later he laughed to his heart's consent.

"Ohhh, I cannot… cannot stop… stop laughing." he made a deep breath and calmed himself. "This is hilarious. I should had done this to Constantine many years ago." Then he sensed something from outside.

"Mr. Luther? I should advise you to return now. Somebody is coming from the dimension where you are wanted criminal." Alexander didn't onject, he just drank his whiskey and left.

Meanwhile the dors burst open and very angry Wonder Woman burst inside.

"Where is he?" instantly stated she.

"First of all." said Naruto filling the bear cup "Mind your manners, young girl. Secondly, why do you think that I will tell you something? Your mother came to England to steal Excalibur, when the rightful owner will return for it. If you ask me, a really desperate and dangerous move. Especially in our times, when so many people thirst for amazons' blood."

"So it wasn't one of your men, who sold the way to the island?"

"Phhh, _pweeeease_ I can make a living through much more easier and more legal ways than this one."

"Then who?" asked Diana, sitting in front of him. He instantly placed a glass of whiskey in front of her.

"Wrong question. You shouldn't ask who wanted, there is too many of those, who hate your guts now. You should rather ask, 'Who knew?'. Who indeed knew, kept this dangerous information and then sold it when he or she needed it, or in hope of taking revenge on you."

"And?"

Naruto sighed. "There aren't many of those, who knew exact location of your island. What's more most of them are now dead. Those, who aren't…, Circe, Hades… some other mages, gods and demons, will not care about you. You can pose yourself as the best of humanity, but the truth is you are even more ruthless than you think. Your teachings led to the current situation. Humanity is dying because of you."

Diana sighed. "I know, I know. I'm trying to set things right but…"

Naruto raised his arm, silencing her. "Among your sisters, who are supposed to be the best of humankind, only one answered for call to help, only one provided assistance, Diana. It was you. Around countless women, grown in hatred and fear to outside world you decided to help it."

"I know that you are right. But it doesn't make anything better."

"I know. And returning to your question… I think that this is connected with Batman and the League of Shadows."

"Why?"

"One of my spies gave me information of the host of the auction where the information was sold. It was Thalia Al Ghoul, daughter of R'as Al Ghoul."

"And?"

"Bruce loved her. I think that this attack robbed her of Father and the man she loved. She will not stop until the last one of your sister, with you of course among them will rot in earth, dead without any chance of resurrection."

Those words struck her like a hammer. Bruce and the daughter of the ruler of League of Shadows? This simply cannot be real.

"There is more to it Diana, but I hope that it isn't true. There were rumors that Thalia has a son, an heir to the Al Ghoul family. And he looked really like the young Bruce."

That was even worse, if this was the truth then her sister was a killer of her friend's son. And it was really something that she couldn't comprehend. Quickly finishing her drink, she left the bar in hurry, trying to came at peace with everything she heard today and either carry it with her, or forget about it.

Naruto meanwhile cleaned the glasses after the visitors of this day.

"You didn't tell her the whole truth." deep voice reminded him that he still wasn't done today.

"As you once said, Drac, what is a man but a miserable pile of secrets?"

"You should have told her."

"don't worry it will not be like your story with Trevor, I will see to it."

Dracul huffed and returned to his glass of alcohol. While Naruto looked at his reflection in the glass in his hand. Not many knew the exact story of Hippolyta, the story of suffering, anguish, betrayal and fighting for survival.

Not many knew about her despair. Not many knew how she ran deep in the night, with rain hitting her face, to fell from the fatige. Not many knew how desperately she wished to be a mother.

Not many. But Olympians were among them. And they didn't care. But once a night powers much more potent. Powerful and dark in nature answered her call. Her blood that filled the earth mixed with the green, unholy one, black energies created a small body and dark clawed hands left the newborn baby near the motionless Queen.

Dark figure in crimson cloak looked down on them, with his glowing green light, two rows of sharp teeth glowed in darkness. Then he left them, alone on the beach of Paradise island. He was once a boy. A boy, who was turned into a living sacrifice, a living sacrifice turned into General of Hellspawn armies, A general. Who became the King of Hell, A King, who decided to not play this ancient game and thus became the Champion of God.

He was Naruto Uzumaki and Diana was his daughter and about this knew only him and his trusted followers. Their secrets were something that saved them treachery. After all he will not tolerate traitors among his followers or friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter V.**

 **Somewhere in the ocean**.

It was unnatural. For fire to burn on the water. But the green fire, in form of somebody's feet, still burned on it and shined by the moonlight, with ocean as dark as the night itself, it was truly a sight to behold.

Naruto walked on the water surface, like he once did, before the whole incident with Pain. He walked his path, now as Hellspawn, in hopes of returning something that was taken from him.

He could already feel it. He really never thought about it himself, must have been the dark energy that came from the Tartarus Gates, that messed with his senses.

Raenius' work, without a doubt.

However, he will not sit idly, he will go there, he will find his wife, and he will get back his life that he deserved.

Paradise Island was waiting for him.

 **Several days before. Metropolis**.

Usually Naruto had never looked into the matters of others. Thus he didn't know that most of the destruction was covered by the Wayne Enterprises, now led by the Barbara Gordon, Starware Labs, led by the Karen Starr, Lexcorp led by the Mercy Graves, Bell Industries, led by Josephina Bell and Maelstorm Holding.

The last one was a complete mystery. If Bell companies has risen during the last two generations of the Bell family and wasn't as powerful, widespread and influential as Lexcorp and the Wayne Industries, Bell Industries was a successful growing company. That specialized in the creation of the civilian tech.

Before the plague.

Now, led by the firm hand of the young Josephina, company was creating different kind of weapons, much to the pleasure of the Amanda Waller.

But the Maelstorm Holding… even she knew nothing about the mysterious CEO of this corporation. However, today, Josephina Bell was invited by the CEO herself… or maybe himself, if some of the males survived, then she couldn't be one-hundred percent sure in death of every male on the Earth.

She sat behind the woman, dressed in black business suit. Her long silky red hear covered her back and reflection of her violet eyes showed the hidden fire within. Like a hidden source of power that was inside of that woman's being.

Josephina felt rage, rage much like her own. And she knew on whom she will unleash it.

"Miss Bell." Greeted her this unknown woman. "It is good to finally meet you. I heard about this exe-skeleton suit of your and decided…" she sat into the chair in front of Josephina and crossed her legs. "…to help you with it."

"Well… not that I'm not grateful… but why do you want to help me?"

Woman in front of her smiled. "Because you want the same thing as I do. Vengeance for whom we lost. Vengeance upon the Amazons." She clicked her fingers and the panel in the wall opened showing old manuscripts and maps.

"And I just happen to have a way to reach them."

Josephina smiled. "You have a deal Miss…"

"Misses Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kushina, if you want my full name."

 **Isle of women. Tartarus Gates**.

"RE! LEAS! ME! LET! ME! OUT!" Raenius the current leader of the Hellspawn was already storming the Tartarus gates. As he became the Leader of the Hellspawn, he instantly started his crusade easily conquering the domain of his half-brother – Hades.

And now trillions of demons were behind him and the only thing that was stopping him from unleashing his rage were Amazons. But Hippolyta and her warriors understood that their resistance will be futile. Trillions of the best and most ruthless killers against the several hundred at most several thousands of the Amazons.

They have the advantage in the positions and the grounds but the divide between their patron gods led to them being left alone against the hordes of Raenius.

But the advantages they had went south as they barely managed to shut the Tartarus gates closed, when the first blast of green energy burst them open.

Meanwhile, one certain blonde hero dealt with the guard on the shore. Spawn stabbed his blade into the sand and green cracks of energy spread through the earth. Wards that protected Themyscira were evaporated by his might.

He raised his hand and opened the portal, letting his allies get to the isle's soil.

"So… this is the famous Paradise Island?" asked Dracul. "Not impressed."

We shall do the sight-seeing a bit later." Said Spawn. "There is still work to do that only we the Dark League can do. You know what we need. Find the fruit. Bring it to me."

 **Watchtower. Same time**.

"Diana!" cried Shayera. "Something is appearing on the monitors! Just out of nowhere!"

Amazon Princess slowly walked to the monitors, to see the familiar shape of the island.

"Themyscira…"

 **Tartarus Gates**.

Army of hellspawns finally managed to burst the gates open. First wave instantly found their death on the spears of the amazons, but hellspawn, the cruelest, sadistic, skilled and merciless killers in the human history, turned into half-demon soldiers were numerous.

"Hold the line!" screamed the beautiful woman with indigo hair and silver eyes, surrounded with also exotically looking females. Compared to the most of the amazons of course.

Hinata, and this was her, blocked the sword of one of the attacking Hellspawn, cut the hand of another and then, when she cot off his leg she pierced his chest. To her surprise, it just slightly slowed him down. Before she lost her head, or at least part of her face to the claws of the hellspawn, his head was cut off by the large sword.

Before Hinata stood a red-haired woman, clad in the golden armor, armed with a sword and shield, with golden spear attached to her back, near her eyes were tattoos, similar to those that wore the spawns, but different in color.

"Cut their heads, or they will keep regenerating and attacking you." Said she.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata, still not trusting woman completely.

"I'm with her…" answered the redhead, pointing into the sky. Slowly and gracefully, Wonder Woman, also known as Diana of Themyscira landed near the lines of her sisters, followed by the other heroines of the Justice League.

"Onward! Let's force them back into the Tartarus Pits!" screamed she.

At this moment the Tartarus gates exploded completely, turning into the smoking piles of metal that landed near the lines of the Amazons, after the long flight in the air.

Large red, clawed hand appeared from the black maw of the cave, that was once hidden by the mighty gates. Slowly the creature hidden in the depth of Hell for unknown period of time get itself from the cave, to the clean air of the Human World.

It was a massive, male demon, he stood on his two legs, with rags of the red cape clapping behind him, his red body, ripped with muscles, clawed hands clenching and unclenching, spit dropping from the rows of the fanged teeth, a crown similar to the one that bore Hecate on his head and… something that seemed like the… worms… on his head.

His eyes, blazing with unholy fire looked in the direction of the Wonder Woman. "Ah…. A niece of mine! What a wonderful, and expected family meeting. Good to see you, young one, now come! Give your uncle a hug!"

And the massive demon stepped forward.

"Hug _this_ , fiend!" said Wonder Woman, jumping into the air and raising her sword to strike the beast from the heaven. Demon easily grabbed her. He was way too powerful. 

"So much anger… Just like my brother. Well… you are his daughter after all." Said the monster. "Anyway, I need to find Medusa, it's been a while since I had seen her. I will enjoy seeing her swimming again."

With loud battle cry Hinata charged at the Raenius, but she was also captured, current commander of the Hellspawn army was too fast for them.

"Well… two beautiful women…" said he placing Diana and Hinata in one hand. "Maybe I should have a bit fun wit…AHAHGH!"

Arm of Raenius fell upon the earth, still holding Hinata and Diana, alongside the arm, on the earth fell the heavy sticky drops of the green liquid, that started to hiss after the impact with earth soil. Raenius turned his head to the left, in the direction of the attack.

Slowly, resembling a large metal snake, a chain returned to the one, who attacked with it. A large figure in crimson cloak and glowing green eyes.

"YOU!" roared the Raenius.

"Spawn." Smiled Angela.

"Arms off my wife, Raenius." Said Naruto Uzumaki, holding the blooded hell chain in his hand. "Or there will be consequences."

"Wife?" whispered Diana. While Hinata had a flashes of memories before her eyes.

Young boy, who saves her from bullies. Same boy, who sheered for her and believed in her when no one did. She saw that boy fighting another one, who strangely resembled herself… at least he had the same eyes that had she and her daughter.

Then there were many battles… many fights… their meetings… in secret, away from anyone… Fight with self-proclaimed god… and her awakening here.

"Naruto…" whispered she, finally remembering what happened. "Naruto!"

"I see that you remembered… good." Said Hellspawn. "That makes things easier."

"Betrayer!" screamed at him Raenius as his hand regenerated. "You had the power that rivaled both Satan and God, you had us at your side! And you threw it all away for what?! For woman!?"

"Not just for a woman… For my wife." Answered him Naruto, reinforcing his words with a beam of green energy. It hit Raenius right into the center of his chest and threw him back into the gates of Tartarus.

Meanwhile Dracul dealt with guards of the Tree of Life. His Sword of the Void dealt with the Amazons, cutting their armor and blades, however, he held himself, stopping before the wounds that he caused will be fatal.

When he dealt with the guards he slowly walked to the Tree and took the fruit.

"I wouldn't have done this, if I was you." Said a voice behind him. He turned and saw a woman in dark clothes, most notable traces were her red hair and emblem of the hand that gripped the hilt of the sword on the back of her coat. Even half of her face was hidden by insanely large black glasses.

"Slowly place it on earth, vampire." Said she.

"I don't think that you should pick a fight with him, Liz." Said a deep voice right behind them. He was slowly walking on the stone stairway that led to the Tree. Hellboy appeared in their sight, carrying several defeated Amazons. He gently placed them on earth and turned to Dracul. "Go to Spawn. He will need this fruit. I will… deal with her."

Hellboy turned to Liz Sherman and slowly unsheathed his swords. She looked at him and noticed, how much he changed. His horns grew, missing eye was returned to him, Sword of his father and Fire Crown above his head, showed that he finally make peace with his demonic inheritance.

"Let's see what you have learn, Red." Said Liz as blue flames started to burn in open palms of her hands.

….

Raenius quickly found out that numbers, even all that he had on his side, couldn't beat the impossibly strong Hellspawn, who was their opponent now. Surely, Naruto was the chosen, who slayed Malebolgia in his own dimension, where he was practically God.

But he had never expected for him to be that strong. Beams of green energy obliterated thousands of hellspawn, his chains ripped them to shreds and his sword cut them left and right. Earth became green, from acidic blood of the half-bloods and slowly, but surely, their lines slowly thinned.

Until only Raenius remained.

"Impressive…" said Raenius, as a sword manifested from green flames that he had summoned. "Let us see, how will you manage in sword duel."

Green flames covered Naruto's sword.

"Trust me, that is something that you doesn't wish to experience."

Their duel was quick and one sided, no matter what weapons the elder Hellspawn had summoned they were no equal to Sword of God and insane might of Naruto, soon burned and smoking body of Raenius was blown to the rocky shore.

Hinata slowly walked to him, but she was not alone. Alongside her was a small girl, who she brought from the shelter, where all young Amazons were hidden. Young and adorable child slowly walked wither mother, hiding behind her, fearing the powerful creature that destroyed all the enemies, who bested even powerful Amazons.

"Well… who do we have here?" asked Naruto as he let his symbiotic costume show his face. Little girl before him resembled both him and Hinata, without a doubt, she was their daughter.

"I named her Himawari." Said Hinata. "Go little girl. Greet your Father."

However, first meeting between father and daughter was interrupted by appearance of Dracul.

"Here it is." Said he giving Naruto the Fruit.

"Finally." Naruto took the fruit and moved it to his lips, in several bites he dealt with it and felt how his body was filled with unimaginable power. His suit turned completely black, leg armor was gone and armguards turned into shining spikeless versions of his previous one. In the end of his transformation a pair of long, white-feathered wings opened behind him.

"Now… Let me show you a miracle…" said he as a sphere of blue light appeared in his dark clawed palm. Strangely, to Hinata it resembled the planet Earth.

Raenius looked the blue light that slowly consumed everything around him and felt nothing but disappointment at himself. He was beaten, helpless… And moment later he felt how his head was slowly raised and gently placed on someone's knees.

"Medusa…" whispered he, effortlessly meeting the gaze of his lover.

"It's been a while Raenius." Said she. "Let us face this new beginning together."

"Just like we promised many years ago." Whispered Raenius.

…

When Hinata opened her eyes, she had found herself, alongside her daughter, surrounded by the members of the Dark League, standing on the shore of the sandy beach. Behind them was large stone castle, whose walls were covered by green moss, near the walls were large gardens where all kind of flowers grew.

Created by the will of Naruto, this pocket dimension will be a new home for his family and Dark League.

"And what happened to others?" asked Hinata when they slowly went in direction of the castle. Hiawari was riding on her father's shoulders and Naruto himself, walked alongside Hinata, behind all members of the League.

"I changed one key event, that caused all this chaos to happen. Let's just say that the plane of Aresia didn't manage to get into the air. Right now, she is imprisoned on the Paradise island, and only most powerful beings or the one blessed by them remember the true history. Others just think that they saw a nightmare…" answered her Naruto.

"And what now?" asked Hinata, while she walked alongside him to the castle. "We will simply live here?"

"We will live here, but not simply." Answered her Naruto. "The league is gathered, we will deal with the supernatural threats that will try to destroy the world. After all, after the end, there is always a new beginning."

…

Diana looked at the Earth from the Watchtower and thought about the battle that happened on the Paradise Island. Results were devastating. Even if they won and all wounded and dead were returned by the miracle, performed by the Hellspawn, her mother, Hippolyta had banished all kunoichi, who were the cause of the conflict.

Chaos that was released into this world was unimaginable.

Unknowingly to her, Kushina Uzumaki looked into the sky, filled with countless stars. She observed the amazon princess and smiled. Her son was as impressive as ever. She felt how the feeling of pride for her son's actions burned in her chest.

Slowly, symbiotic suit covered her form entirely and seconds later, female Hellspawn returned into the darkness of her office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter VI.**

 **Gotham. Midnight.**

Naruto hated the real world. In his dimension, created by him for his family and friends, he was a leader of the secret organization, gathered to protect the innocent lives from the dangers of the supernatural.

Here in the real world, he was a demonic being, touched by powers of hell. Unholy energy filled his body; cursed blood ran through his veins. He was an evil incarnate here and he will never be recognized as something equal to a human being.

Something inside him asked, was it worth it? Saving this ungrateful world? However, he continued to tell it that the game was worth it. He had Hinata, he had Himawari and he had followers and friends.

Life was beautiful and wonderful.

Until mad clown decided to invite himself for his party.

Sometimes Naruto understood why Batman was constantly in bad mood. Seriously, when you are constantly dealing with someone like Joker day by day and night by night, you will become like Batman very soon.

Unfortunately, Naruto had his own clown to deal with and Joker, in comparison to him, looked like a harmless puppy. For starters, Violator was ancient demon, who wore the skin of fat clown, such was his punishment from Maleboelgia, unlike Joker, he did have an entire arsenal of supernatural abilities at his disposal and his bloodthirst, sheer madness and insane imagination that he used to prolong the suffering of his victims, dwarfed everything that Joker had ever done before.

He wasn't hailed as Maleboelgia's most trusted lieutenant and personal executioner for nothing.

Naruto started to truck him down from one of the old mines in Mexico, where according to ancient legends happened many black deeds. Legends were true. Bones cracked under Hellspawn's feet as he walked into the depth of this mine.

As he had found out, this mine was close to the sealed entrance to Hell and emanations of demonic energy slowly turned every human nearby insane.

He destroyed all entrances to the mines, after picking up Violator's trail. He followed him to the north, and it wasn't an easy task, as if feeling that he was watched, demon covered up his trails and left another ones that led to traps and death ends. Naruto nearly lost him near the border, when he left a false trail that led him to the graveyard, filled with undead.

Violator managed to arrive into Houston before Naruto, one of the local vampire covens stopped its existence a night later, when Violator used them to cover his retreat. In New Orleans, he had nearly lost his presence on material plane when he disturbed the sleep of Marie Laveau, the founder of the local voodoo.

Unfortunately for Naruto, her attention quickly swapped to him, as he, by her words, 'was more interesting, than bug-eyed demon'. Thus, the Violator managed to get away from Naruto and once again, he managed to catch him only in Metropolis…

 _Naruto stood on the top of the skyscraper, while his Mantle of Sin clapped on the strong wind. Nobody cared, because of certain blue and red themed Boy Scout. Their champion was ever vigilant and looked over them, as God looked over his children._

 _That was what they saw. After all, all gods look the same, when you look above, from the earth. He appeared suddenly, while Naruto was too preoccupied by his search._

" _Who are you?" Superman's voice came from behind him, but Naruto did not flinch, nor did he grace the hero with response. "Hey! I'm talking to you."_

 _Superman stretched his hand to grab the unknown, but before he was able to touch hum, his hand stopped midway, grabbed by the clawed black hand of unknown individual and with unimaginable force, he was thrown away. Of course, seconds later, he was again near the strange man, but the figure covered by crimson mantle continued to ignore him._

 _Enraged by ignorance, Clark flew at the man, getting him out of his position and throwing him into the air. When he regrouped in the air, Superman was finally able to see the face of his opponent. It certainly wasn't a human. He even may say that it looked rather demonic, with all these glowing eyes, two rows of sharp fangs in the mouth, long tongue and black skin that tightly covered his skull._

 _The only thing that looked relatively normal was his hair, however, from time to time his long wild mane covered his face and in its shadow and only two green fires that were his eyes could be seen, making his looks even more infernal than before._

 _Crimson mantle clapped behind his back, turning in some sort of bat-like wings. Clark snarled. At this moment, this newcomer started to remind him the Caped Crusader more and more. When he landed on the top of the abandoned buildings that stood on the outskirts of the town, Superman landed in front of the man in crimson cape._

" _Who are you?" asked Superman. "Why are you here?"_

" _Why? Who? Who I am is not your fucking business. Why am I here? Let's just say that I'm hunting down a very annoying clown." Clark narrowed his eyes even more. Similarities with Batman started to bother him. "Now… if you don't want to receive a beating of your life… Consider removing yourself from my way."_

" _I'm not called Superman for nothing." Said Clark, appearing near the man in several seconds and placing his hand over his shoulder._

 _Naruto just smiled._

" _Riddle me this: "Who is greatly vulnerable for magic energies?" His clawed hand glowed with eerie green. Superman jumped backwards, clutching deep scratch wounds on his torso. Right under his shield._

 _He braced himself for another attack, but it did not come. Using his enhanced vision, he had found the unknown in one of the countless street alleys of Metropolis…_

 _Naruto stood over the corpse. Judging by the blood that covered everything around the young girl, her gruesome death happened several minutes ago, during his fight with Superman. Something hit the ground behind him. Hard._

 _He turned to see the Superman, who slowly walked to him. Wound that Naruto left on his stomach wasn't dangerous per se, but the energy that Naruto used, was poisonous to any living being. Disorientated and poisoned, Clark walked in his direction on shaking legs._

" _I told you that you shouldn't have interfered. Now look around us… another victim in his long list. However, her blood is on your hands, Clark, I would have managed to save her. If, of course, you wouldn't have interfered." Said Hellspawn, looking at the Son of Krypton, who fell to his knees._

" _Batman will stop him. It's not… the first time." Barely managed to say Superman._

 _Naruto laughed. "You think that this was Joker? Please. In this world, there are many dangerous clowns and Joker may be in the big ten, but the one who did it certainly tops the list. Batman will not manage to deal with him."_

" _By the way, my energy is very poisonous. If you wish to survive… You need a healer."_

 _Stepping over fallen Superman, Hellspawn disappeared in shadows._

 **Gotham. Several days later** _._

Naruto loved this city. When you looked at it from above, it was beautiful and shiny; however, this light covered lot of dark corners and dark corners were his domain. Alongside the crossroads.

He heard screams from one of the alleys.

Through the shadows, he had teleported there. Crimson hair that followed her, as if it was a tail of burning gas that usually followed the cometh, certainly wasn't real. It was too bright. Too crimson. Either she had spent a lot of time to dye her hair like this, or it was a wig. Maybe even attached to the mask.

Anyway, woman, clad in a tight costume, reinforced by Kevlar armor that still left no place for imagination, dealt with several thugs and near the wall of dark alley shrank the girl, barely fifteen years old. Judging by the state of her dress, being nonexistent, it was obvious what the thugs wanted to do.

When red boot hit another thug into the chest area, noticeable cracking sound reached Naruto's ears, and the last thug started to look around, trying to find a way out of situation, he was in. Seconds later, his eyes met the frightened ones of the girl.

He jumped to her, getting the knife out of his pocket, in next moment the frightened girl had found herself raised to her legs, with cold blade touching the skin on her neck and the hot breath of the thug burned her ear.

"Stay where you are!" screamed the thug. "Or she will have a really wide and nice smile… on her neck!" Something clanged under his boot. He moved his head and saw that chains covered the alley's stones.

The thug gulped before chains jumped at him.

Covering the girl with her cape, wide-eyed, Batwoman looked how chains… devoured, there were no other way to describe what she saw, the unfortunate thug.

"Girl…" pair of green eyes glowed in darkness. "I seek a clown. Where can I find him?"

 **Same time. Joker's hideout**.

"Damn it!" man with green hair and pale skin, dressed into purple smoking jacket looked at his working place with eyes, filled with blood. Several veins in them exploded from the high pressure. Clown Prince of Crime received a lot of damage during his last fight with Batman. Moreover, his dear Harley… was in Arkham right now.

Not that he cared, but sometimes he missed her sexy ass constantly being around him.

"Ah… look at him! Thinking kinky thoughts, certainly kinky thoughts." Joker turned his head to see a small man standing on the other side of the deck. Like himself, he was dressed in clown-theme, but Joker could see that this clown saw better times. Moreover, there was something in his red eyes… something infernal.

"Hey! Who the hell you are? Don't you know that in this town there can be only one evil clown?" said Joker getting pistol from his jacket and destroying half of his guest's skull with exploding bullet. "Well… Whatever… not that I was interested."

"Really?" slowly, Clown Prince of Crime turned his head in direction, where the corpse lied. Unknown clown slowly rose to his legs. His wounds rapidly regenerated, new bones, muscles and skin, growing over the terrifying wound. "Maybe there is a way for me to gain your attention? How about a way for you to get back that sexy chick? Harley, isn't it?"

Then happened something that can scare every knowledgeable person in Gotham city.

Joker smiled.

"Continue, my grim comrade. I'm all ears."

 **Arkham Asylum. Hour later**.

"…and then, me and pudding…"

Pamela Isley sighed, as she listened to her best friend's mad ramblings. Her cell was to the left, Celina's to right, so they both were listening to her, since her cell was between theirs. Not that she hated Harley, but her voice, especially when she was talking about her _pudding,_ could be rally annoying.

Classical case of obsession, delusion with consequences of constant use of Joker's chemicals, Ivy didn't need to be a psychologist to understand this, moreover she cannot not marvel the work of that seemingly derange and mad clown. Oh, he was deranged and mad all right, but there was a certain spark of mad genius inside.

Ivy heard that all genius people were a bit strange and mad, in Joker's case he was completely mad and slightly genius, very dangerous mix, but she will leave all these mad theories to the main psychologist, doctor Hugo Strange.

By Ivy's personal opinion, dear doctor's place was among his patients. He was creepy and some inmates whispered that several his patients disappeared… completely. There was not even reminder about them in the documents of the Asylum.

Nobody cared though.

Arkham was like a black hole, it constantly consumed and wanted more and more, once people get there, their souls will belong to the cursed place forever. Countless souls were tortured in the walls of this Asylum.

It was like a Swiss table for a demon like Violator. That's why he searched out for Joker, tha'ts why he created their shady Alliance, while mad clown and his idiotic henchmen will get miss Quinzel out of her cell, he will get to the dark heart of this building, where all souls were trapped.

His plan was ideal… well mostly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Spawn, the Darkness, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **After the end.**

 **Chapter VII.**

 **Bar of Crossroads**.

After long day on work, Naruto needed sometime for himself. He took a cigarette and used a green flame to light it. Memories of the last clash with mad clown invaded his mind.

 _Violator looked at the glowing blue sphere, situated in the basement of the Asylum. All despair, all insanity… it was like free Swiss table for the demon. All this power… just waiting to be taken. Violator stretched his hand to the glowing sphere of energy…_

 _STAB._

 _Large sword stabbed the earth right in front of him, red fabric clouded blocked his vision from right and when he raised his head… pair of black clawed arms pierced his facet, bug-like eyes…_

Naruto breathed the smoke into his demonic lungs. He knew that Violator would return, he knew that Joker and other freaks might try to escape Arkham once again. However… today was Sunday and he didn't care, today was the only day he must work in bar all twenty four hours of the day.

Bar of the Crossroads was located in countless worlds and dimensions at once, so, every Sunday he stayed here, waiting for the strange creatures, who will come to this bar, seeking alcohol, food and good company.

Today he will not care about the problems of the world, today he will be just simple chief and bartender. Nevertheless, this day will also bring problems.

When she stepped inside, his six sense instantly started to tingle, when he saw in what mood she was, in his thoughts he had wished his small bar a farewell. Then he remembered that he paid for his magical insurance and breathed out in relief. No matter what she does, he will receive his bar back, fixed and shining just like it was in the day, when the door opened for the first time.

When another female followed her, Naruto understood that chances of bloodshed happening increased drastically. Hippolyta alone was dangerous enough to around, these days. After whole stunt with rewriting of the reality, he left some people memories of what happened during Aresia's plan.

Whole Amazon populace was among them. So, Hippolyta was usually sulking, when nobody saw her and she had a good reason for this. She raised Aresia like her second daughter. If she had failed with her, maybe she had… That thought was so terrifying that Hippolyta wanted to drawn it in something alcoholic.

One drunk amazon was bad enough, but when Artemis decided to follow her Queen…. Naruto was one hundred percent sure that trouble will follow these two. Hopefully he will manage to put enough booze into them, before they will start destroying his business.

For this…

Naruto opened some ancient-looking bottle, covered by gloving runes and started to wait, until amazons will order something… liquid and flammable. They started from cocktails. He needed to add just several drops from the bottle into the alcohol mix.

Hippolyta's and Artemis' head met the bartend the same second as they emptied their glasses. Of course, seemingly harmless and defenseless women gathered some glances from less respectful visitors of the bar, but they knew better than mess with the scary bartender, who was also the bar's owner.

They slept, oblivious to the fact that their sleep guarded one of the most powerful beings in the Universe.

….

Diana tried to calm herself. It was good that she was on monitor duty today. She needed time to think everything over. Her sister, Aresia, nearly became the doom of all humanity. Rather, she did. Entire history of humankind was rewritten…

By that creature… Hellspawn.

No matter what she thought about, everything returned to that mysterious creature. He was definitely of unholy origin, nevertheless, she felt some sort of kinship with that damned soul. She cannot actually understand why, or even explain this fact, but her instincts told her that.

Same instincts that let her pass through harsh amazon training, and become Wonder Woman. Yet… Her mother always told her that she was made from mud and Greek Gods breathed life into her… This tale she started to doubt with each passing day.

Gods were always deaf to people's prays, why shall they change their attitude? Even for one of their champions they had never done something like this. Diana sighed. She had a headache from just thinking about whole conspiracy theory behind her birth.

Diana sat behind the computer, rather than thinking about something that can or can't be truth, she decided to focus on the facts that she had. Her friends had notified her about the the bounty placed on her head. Bounty, where she was needed 'Strictly Alive'.

Diana locked her hands in front of her face and started to think about everything that she had found out. Someone needed her DNA. Someone, who wished to acquire the power of the amazons. That was new kind of depravity for her.

When she arrived to the Nen's World, she was ogled by them, despicable men dissected her with their gazes… However, this… was something else, new kind of depravity enacted upon her body. This time they wanted much more… They wanted to dissect her body with scalpels and lasers, bring out every secret that was kept under tight lock in her blood, give it to their soldiers and eventually unleash new wave of chaos upon this world.

Impressive. Like before the catalyst to the World War will be the death of one human, but princess Diana wasn't the ordinary human being, her powers far exceeded what she had already shown. Creating plans based on the power level that she had shown before the public's eye… Something like this was doomed from the beginning…

…

"Then what is your proposal, commander Uzumaki?" asked Amanda Waller.

Naruto hated her. He had never even hated Maelboelgia, like he had hated her. She was a fucking devil incarnate and that is coming from someone, who met the Mr. D. himself.

"Let's give her some hints. They are your rivals, A.R.G.U.S. didn't need an army of amazons under another organization thumb." Answered he.

"Hmm… You are right." Muttered Amanda Waller. "We will let our princess to do all work for us. Army of rogue metas isn't something that I wish to have in my 'possible threats list'."

 _Unless they aren't your metas under your thumb._

Since Naruto had rewritten the world's history, he decided to keep a closer eye on actions of government and terroristic organizations, while his comrades, under leadership of Dracula, continued to work as Dark League, protecting the world from supernatural threats.

Meanwhile, he was acting as double agent in A.R.G.U.S. He could spy on both government and the League at the same time. Of course, it was rather hard to fool everyone who worked with him into believing that he is a normal human being.

His documents were forged so well, that even the paranoid Waller failed to see the difference. The only thing that reminded about his unusual origin were his eyes. He left them red and black, as they were after his demonization.

His file reported that he had an accident with unknown chemical, during terrorist attack, while he was working in private forces of some pharmaceutical company. His eyes healed, but chemical did their black deed, he was scarred for life and said company even paid him sums of money, monthly.

Amanda Waller checked everything there were even people, who remembered the man and served alongside him… Thank you, reality manipulation skill, now, Naruto had so credible alibi, that even Waller with all her power and connections will not be able to…

"Your new mission by the way." said Waller giving him the documents with 'Top Secret' sign.

As Naruto read the details of his mission his face instantly turned as emotionless as possible, he tried to hide all that rage that rose in him like tidal wave and was about to destroy his annoying 'boss'.

Without a doubt, you will ask 'what the heck?'.

Well, when you are sent to Gotham as new member of swat, and your mission is to spy on Batman… There are less painful ways to die, but Amanda wanted another thing, for him to show, had he any kind of abilities or not.

Even if he will manage to hide something from Amanda, there will be no guarantee that he will manage to do the same with Batman. Curse this diabolic woman! She didn't even try to hide her wide smile, when she looked at him.

"Do you wish anything to say?" asked Amanda.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Said Naruto.

 **Gotham. Next day**.

Naruto left the airport and went in direction of the motel, sometime later he will need to find himself a house, on his bank accounts there was enough money, because of the pension that he received. First thing first, he will need to get to the GCPD HQ and give them his documents.

He had several hours before the appointment, so Naruto decided to fill his stomach. Airplane food just didn't suit his tastes. After several bowls of ramen, china-town had it, he went in direction ofpolice department.

Hour later he sat before James Gordon, current head of Gotham City police.

"I have one question for you, lad." Said James, taking smoke into his lungs. His trusty pipe was always at his side. "Why did you think that that transferring here will be a good idea? Especially into swat forces?"

"It actually wasn't my idea, sir. My former captain looked for everyone, whom our boss can promote, before destroying his or her chances for career progress. Since I knew that and he was somehow related in one shady deal, that my friend was searching information about… let's just say that next day I was sent here, where swat teams die like flies and the I had just recently read my friend's name in the necrologies of the last newspaper."

"Hm…" James could relate to the cause. He had dealt with enough dirty cops, while he was cleaning his domain. "I understand. However, our swat teams are full right now. Listen, how about being a sergeant in my department? You had the same rank, while you were in swat, it shall be enough to receive that position."

…

Of course, Naruto agreed. Also he was given a partner, young female detective by the name Renee Montoya.

"And here we have 'Donut'." Said Montoya, as she drove their police car through the dark streets of Gotham.

"Why 'Donut'? It looks like very respectable restaurant. I highly doubt that there will be any kind of donuts." Said Naruto.

Montoya laughed.

"During one of our… bandit heists, you will understand, nearly each month bandit groups start the massive fight for their areas of power. Of course, it also depends on the fact, which psycho had escaped the Arkham, Joker, Bain or Penguin, well you need to prepared to another War of Bands, if it someone like Poison Ivy… Well local Apocalypse is what you need to be prepared for."

"And restaurant?"

"Yes… during one of the War of Bands, this restaurant was occupied by the bandit group, which held the owner and his family hostage, we rescued him, alongside his wife and two daughters, so… each last Sunday of the month, we have Donut day and discounts in that restaurant."

"Talk about ungrateful citizens." Said Naruto.

"Yep, they guy is really good man and he had good wife and adorable daughters. Everyone in the department love them."

"Good said Naruto. By the way, if I remember right, this Sunday is the last Sunday of the month and I have the money to spend. By the way, do you know someone, who sells a house, preferably in Gotham's Outskirts, or at least knows someone else? I just do not trust all the lies in the newspapers and Internet."

"Sure, there are some guys, who want to change their place of work, but need some cash for that, also some of our detective knows the houses that are for sale, but people do not want to buy them, because there was… ehm… a murder."

"I will try these houses first, thank you detective Montoya."

"Just call me Renee." Said a bronze-skinned beauty.

…

When they entered the restaurant, countless noises and pleasant aromas hit them. However, among them, Naruto instantly recognized one.

Several minutes later, owner of the restaurant a middle aged Chinese man, placed a bowl with noodles in front of him. Hell, looks like he may even start to love this city.


End file.
